Team Phantom Tag
by kitten148
Summary: Team Phantom Plays tag on a boring day. may have more chapters later. (I don't own Danny Phantom)


**3** **rd** **person POV**

 **Danny's room**

"There haven't been any ghost attacks in ages!" Tucker sighed, "I'm sooo booooored."

Danny glanced at him from where he was lying on his bed, "We should do something fun."

"Like what," Sam rolled her eyes, "Lounge around at one of our houses waiting for something to happen?"

"No," Danny retorted, "something _actually_ fun."

"Are you guys doing something fun?" Danielle asked, coming through the door, "'cause I'm _really_ bored."

"Yeah," Danny replied suddenly, sitting up, "we were going to get Val and play phantom tag."

Tucker looked at him strangely, "We were?"

"Yeah," Danny said, warming to his idea, "You and Sam can borrow some of her extra gear and hoverboards and we can all play Phantom Tag together. I'm sure she's just as bored as we are."

 **Valerie's house**

"…so you wanna play?" Danny asked, "Sam and Tuck would need to borrow some gear."

"Sure," Valerie responded, "I _was_ bored, and this sounds fun. Let me suit up and get some gear for them." She disappeared into her room.

She came out a few minutes later with her red huntress suit on except for the helmet and two extra hoverboards under her arm. "here you go Sam, Tucker." She handed them the boards.

Sam and Tucker had already suited up and were ready to go and Elle and Danny had transformed. "Who should be it?" Elle asked.

"I'll start." Danny volunteered. He started counting and the others raced off.

 **The park**

Danny was hot on the heels of someone on a hoverboard – he wasn't sure who – when his ghost sense went off. He screeched to a halt and looked around.

"I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter! You agreed to a rematch whelp!" All of the ghosts had become more friendly since the whole Pariah-Dark-woke-up-and-tried-to-take-over incident, but they still liked to spar with Danny and his friends.

Suddenly, Danny had an idea. He darted up behind Skulker and taped his armor. "Tag no tagbacks! You're it!"

"Wha…?" Skulker asked, confused, then he got it, "You can't just tag me without telling me whose playing!"

"OK," Danny relented, "Me, Elle, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie." Then he darted away.

 **Some time later at Casper high (Valerie is it)**

Elle darted into what she thought was an empty classroom. She hastily glanced around and realized there were students doing detention in here. 'well crud' she thought. Then she remembered that Val and Danny were right on her tail.

Quick as a flash, she darted into the corner, turned invisible, and shifted form so Valerie's detector couldn't pick her up while still being invisible.

 **Mikey POV**

Mikey was just sitting in detention being bored out of his mind, when Elle Phantom flew through the wall, paused with a shocked look, then turned invisible. Two white rings appeared in the corner of the room and split apart, for some reason.

He was pondering this when suddenly, _Danny_ Phantom zipped through the wall right where she had. He could tell from Phantom's face that he was thinking something along the lines of ' _dang'_ or ' _huh?_ '. Suddenly, the wall he had just entered through turned intangible and The Red Huntress shot through it.

"Whoa, there's people in here!" she exclaimed, momentarily stunned. She regained her bearings, noticing Danny hovering in the middle of the room, "Ha! Gotcha phantom!" she crowed, urging her board forward.

' _huh?_ ' Mikey wondered ' _but I thought the Red Huntress and the Phantoms were partners now_.'

Danny turned to fly through the wall, and Huntress fired something at him. It turned him tangible and halted his flight.

The huntress swooped down on him and Mikey was about to call out when she just lightly slapped him on the shoulder. "You're it!" she exclaimed, "No tagbacks!" the Huntress raced off, leaving a very confused detention session.

 **Danny POV**

Danny stood up, waiting for the temporary anti-ghost gun's effects to wear off. Four confused faces stared at him. "Erm… have you seen any other team Phantom members?"

Mikey pointed to the corner of the room, "I think Elle went over there."

"Hey!" said an indignant voice from the corner, "You just gave away my position!"

Danny grinned, "Nope, you did that." He sped to the corner and slapped her hand. "Tag, no tagbacks!" he then followed Valerie's lead and flew off.


End file.
